


Lantern's Light

by AzarDarkstar



Category: Bleach, Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Green Lanterns, Powerlessness, Ring of Power, With This Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Kurosaki Ichigo found a ring. You can guess the rest of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lantern's Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Brightest Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13688) by Captain-Emily. 



Ichigo sighed.

The ring glowed green in his palm. It was such a simple thing. A simple weight. A simple design.

But even he could tell it wasn't. Even he knew he was on the cusp of something.

And yet… Yet, he'd already risen to the call of fate before. Already headed off into battle. Already won his war. Fought and bled. And died. Only to rise up. Only to struggle to his feet again and again and again.

This was the end of his story. His happily ever after. His victory.

But peace was a lie, and the aftermath was worse than any fight. Playing pretend was harder than conquering himself and his Hollow. Worse than watching others suffer was knowing he could do nothing to stop it.

It was so painful to be normal. To play ignorant. To pretend that he'd always been pathetic. No one truly understood strength except those who'd once been strong and were now weak. No one knew what it really meant to protect except the powerless.

_The ring chose you._

Temptation. Frustration. Anticipation.

Ichigo shook his head.

"As if I didn't have enough problems."

The ring was a perfect fit. Ichigo felt different the second it slipped on his finger. He turned his hand over to see the lantern on the front, eyes flashing green.

It was a dark night, but no evil would escape his sight. Not anymore. Not ever again.


End file.
